


12

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: 在细微的、不被留意的时刻，填满了他之所以是他的证明，未来的某一刻也许会毫无征兆地回想起，也会很快再度遗忘，但充满了这些时刻的颜色永不消逝。
Kudos: 3





	12

01-1175

早晨的阳光还不至于太过炎热，一丝丝光芒顺着帘子的缝隙透入屋内，灰尘飞扬在光束间，落入黑暗之后又变得不可见。他有时候会自己一人对着帘子发呆，但他不看那光束，他看亚麻帘子投下的影，在漆黑的墙角层层叠叠，他想象那里或许存在着未知的东西，只是碍于黑暗，他看不到罢了。

这样的出神大概只会有那么一瞬，然后他会拉开帘子，让光自由地透进屋子，使整个房间明亮起来。

独自吃过简单的早饭后，他坐在桌前阅读。书很珍贵，每一张纸都很珍贵，它不属于他，是乌玛尔从鹰堡借来的，在父亲不在的日子，他会看那些不大看得懂的书，也会偷懒到村庄外缘的小路上溜达。外面总比书本和字有意思得多，如果乌玛尔在，他会训责他，因为早晨的时间不该浪费在没有意义的事情上。但八岁的男孩总更向往丰富有趣的事，喜欢在外面撒野，喜欢沿着溪流跋涉，喜欢在山谷间探险。在那个父亲不在的日子，他的确这么做了，只是两个小时而已，不要太担心功课。

跳进冰冷的溪水，再一口气猛扎进水中，试试看能坚持多久？

当躺在树影下休憩时，他睁大眼睛关注透过光的叶子之间的缝隙，他阅读它们的影子。

02-1178  
正午之前的两个钟头往往是最难熬的，训练场的尘土会在交战间飞起来，黏在已经满是汗液的皮肤上。

已经足够累了，但他还不想放弃。导师的每一剑都会迅速而有力地挥过来，他的双臂还没有足够的力气去抵挡。握紧剑柄的手已经发麻，汗液也浸得他的双手有些打滑，当他的剑终于因为一记猛击而飞出去，他感到一阵不甘，也感到一阵解脱。每一日的练习都是这样的，他不可能战胜他的导师们，因为他还矮上他们十几寸，瘦小的身体挥动起剑来也有些吃力。

但他终究会长得足够高，只要一直锻炼下去，有朝一日也会足够强壮，到那时，他面对的也将不再是导师，而是真正的敌人。

阿巴斯在角落里看着他，一言不发地盯着他，他也以眼神回应，他说：“难道你能做得比我更好吗？”只是对方是否会意他不得而知，他们已经不再像从前那样同对方讲话、不再用那些只有两个朋友间才明白的暗号。隔着大半个训练场，隔着脏兮兮的、被脚步扬起的尘土，他们不会同对方多说一句话，也不再有更多的眼神。

休息片刻之后就马上是下一次练习，挥动手中的剑，一遍再一遍地，狼狈不堪地抵挡着，不成熟地抽空进攻，再一次被击败，又再一次捡起武器。

他抹了一把脸汗，把泥土也抹到脸上。

03-1191  
那个土坡的影子变得越来越短，在太阳升到最高的地方时，很少有东西能逃过灼烧，他感到头晕目眩，却只顾得亡命。他以为自己在逃离追兵，但等他意识到没有任何敌人追来时，他才意识到他只是在逃离自己的失败。

栗色的小马终于经受不住太阳的炙烤了，他想要一个凉爽的遮荫处，想要一眼泉水或一条小溪，他想停下来休息，但找不到适合的地方。刺客将他的马带到一小片树荫底下，那影子小得都无法同时容下他们。连前方的土地也反射着晃眼的光，透着灼热的气。他和他的心同时被烧灼着。

漆黑的所罗门神殿已经被远远甩在后面，它的阴冷却一直追逐着他，像个鬼影一样抓着他的思绪，纠缠着他的心，他开始无比后悔，他觉得他不该失败，也许也不该丢下那对兄弟。可我有什么办法？我又有什么办法？我只能从那里离开，只能离开那堵封闭的石墙。他安慰自己说：“我已经尽力了。”

但这个理由说服不了阿尔莫林，甚至就连他自己也说服不了。

一只甲虫的尸体暴晒在离他几步远的阳光下。他想，所有的生命会横死在这样的阳光下，土地上无数的生命，看不见的、细小的生命，他从未在乎过，直至他同它们一起被烧灼，他可怜自己，才想起来可怜可怜那些弱小的家伙。

时间缓慢地流逝，他期盼着太阳可以再偏移一些，期盼它不要再烧灼土地。

04-1191  
对他来说，大马士革的集市有时像是下水道一样混乱，各种各样的味道会混在一起，各种各样的人也会挤在这里，那些杂乱的声音、五彩斑斓的颜色和奇异的味道使他头晕目眩。在这些迷宫一样的“管道”中，混沌的一切究竟会流向何处呢？

他想离开这里，逃离自己的任务，只要到外面去，去那里都好，呼吸一下新鲜空气，怎样都不必遭这种罪的。但他还在忍耐着，安静地穿梭在人群中，将自己打量路人的双眼隐藏在白色的兜帽下。很早的时候，导师教过他如何在人群中隐藏自己，可他快忘记了，他太久没做过这样的事情，只记得刀刃穿透敌人身体时的那种感觉，他更喜欢那种感觉，喜欢完成任务的满足感，而不是搜集情报。

这时他突然注意到右手边的小摊上有一袋新鲜的橄榄，油绿色的果子像漂亮的绿宝石一样躺在袋子里，有些没头没脑地，他想他喜欢那个颜色。

还没等他走开太远，争执声就从身后传来，那几个士兵在为难那个摊主，商品被粗鲁地踢开。他看到那些饱满的漂亮橄榄被洒落在脏兮兮的地上，两三双靴子踏上它们，将它们踩得粉碎。

刺客于是轻轻推开人群往回走，他拨动袖箭的机关，致命的利刃悄然滑出。他会让那群恶徒收获被他们糟蹋的果实同样的下场。

05-1191  
他不喜欢阿卡，一直不。

这里现在是狮心王理查的地盘了，城里盘踞着他的军队，四处宣布着他们的教义，当然，他也没更喜欢萨拉丁，他们都是给这片王国带来战争和死亡的人。

不过现在他想的更多的是刚刚在医院发生的一切。此时刚过正午，他正躲在一辆破旧的马车里，一面处理着自己被弓箭射伤到的手臂，一面专心留意听着外面的动静。在白天刺杀不是一件容易的事情，但他认为自己已经找好了时机。

加尼尔的血还残留在他的手掌上，十几分钟之前，他将他的袖箭穿透了他的喉咙，他本该感到轻松，因为等他完成任务逃离了这里，他就离自己的救赎更近了一步。但他看着那摊血，还有自己手臂流出的血，以及其他混杂的、不知道到底是那里来的鲜红的血留在他的刺客白袍上。这并不是一次完美的刺杀，外头的追兵说明了这点，但更加困扰他的是加尼尔死之前说的话。加尼尔认为他自己是在帮助那些人，语气诚恳，他不相信死前的人会说谎话，又或者是他想用最后的语言动摇他的敌人？

他试图抹掉身上的血，那些红色明晃晃地提示着他刚刚发生的一切，他从未觉得自己的刀刃是如此沉重。他一直认为每杀掉一个敌人，他相信自己为这片土地带来更多希望，相信自己在为和平努力着。

“我们为了保护一些人，去杀死另一些人。”

我在做什么？我在想什么？他意识到自己有些迟疑，他不该有迟疑。

外面的吵闹声已经平息了很久，是时候返回据点了。

06-1191  
在耶路撒冷，傍晚的天空是漂亮的橘红色。

据点不远处的宣礼塔投下长长的影子，附近有只鹰在盘旋。他刚从那上面下来，不是为了像往常一样观察这个城市的街道，只是单纯想一个人待一会儿。他知道在据点外面乱晃是不明智的，但比起这个，他更不愿意回去面对马利克的臭脸。

每个城市的据点都很不起眼，耶路撒冷的尤其如此，在这之前他来过几次，每次都还是要花费他一些时间才能找到那个小院子。当他从屋顶跳进院子里时，屋里没有什么动静，只有庭院里小小的一眼泉水在汩汩地响着，若有若无的香薰味从屋里飘来，那肯定是马利克点上的，既能减少蚊子的侵袭，也能让人心情舒畅。夏天的夜晚睡在凉廊下会很舒服，这里还有不少柔软的圆垫，他可以坐在那里冥想和休息。

他不得不承认，马利克将据点打理得真的很好。

如果那家伙不说话，他们可以在各自的活动范围内相安无事。有时候，他会听到马利克在屋内小声咒骂，大抵是在埋怨一只手臂的不便，有时候，他会在夜晚听到马利克的房间传出痛苦的梦呓。他总压抑住想要说些什么的冲动。

所罗门神殿的阴影在同时折磨他们俩，他已经在渐渐淡忘，但马利克将永远留在那个影子中。

他很少会后悔，可事到如今，他对马利克感到抱歉。

07-1191  
宁静的夜晚降临了，如果不是那几个酒鬼在甲板上晃来晃去的话，他会更喜欢这个时刻的。玛丽亚还躲在船舱里，反正她也不可能逃到哪里去，在船抵达塞浦路斯之前，他都不必过于担心。

当他看着漆黑的海水，看着反射在海面上的月光，他会想起白天时玛丽亚的眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛同白天碧蓝色的大海是一样的。有那么几次，他会偷偷看向她，有也几次，他同她讲话，就那么将视线直直地抛向她，他思索，然后说话，同时也在观察。

他当然知道，她是圣殿骑士的一员，也知道她假装顺从只是为了同他一起去塞浦路斯。但……他想到，是的，玛丽亚并没有顺从，她很高傲，也很坚韧，他从前没有遇见过这样的女性，他尤其喜欢看她挥剑的样子。

在马西亚夫，他有众多兄弟姐妹，他们视彼此为亲人，至少从信条上来说，他们会为彼此而战，但阿尔莫林又说：“爱会使人脆弱。”他们不被允许爱，也从不被彼此爱，即使是父母与孩子之间。

他回到船舱时，玛丽亚已经在角落里睡着了，他替她盖好毯子。他们现在的身份是一对夫妻，可即使不是这样，他也会替她盖好毯子，他就是想那么做。

爱真的使人脆弱吗？

当坐在桌前安静地思考时，他想阿尔莫林曾教育他们的一切都值得重新思考。如果他闭上眼睛，他会马上想起那片漂亮的蓝色。

08-1196  
鹰堡寒冬的夜晚寂静无声，大雪在前天降临，到现在都没有半分停下来的意思。壁炉里的火光闪动了一下，一块木柴断落了，发出轻轻的噼啪声。

他就这么静静地凝望着那火光，想象着外面的冰雪是如何冻结整个世界，也许到明天早晨，雪会停下，他会在窗前看见漂亮的冰凌。

自从担任起组织的新领袖，他就很少有这样安静清闲的时间了，他不像阿尔莫林，不会端坐在自己的大导师宝座上等待手下的人完成一切，因为他本身就是兄弟会最尖锐的刀刃，他当然为了组织要四处奔走，发挥他自己该有的作用。

马利克说：“你就是喜欢自己溜出去，然后将烂摊子交给我。”

他回答：“因为我需要你，马西亚夫也需要你。当我们在各自的岗位上发挥应有的用途，一切都会更加顺利。”

那时候，他的宣教长无奈地笑笑，一句话也不说地走了，反正他也只是一时想要抱怨一下，他总归是他的后盾，要不然他怎么能安心地直视前方并引导他们的兄弟姐妹呢？

可他的心底藏着一片冰原，那是对阿塞夫兄弟的歉意，他不常回忆起那些事情，但他从未忘记。当抛去宣教长的身份，马利克‧阿塞夫只是马利克‧阿塞夫，刻着他永远无法挽回的错误，也载着对他的期望和宽容。

09-1217  
他们借住在一户游牧人家的帐篷里，好在主人意外地善良地接纳了他们，语言也没太成为障碍，因为他多少学过一些蒙语。

已经是午夜了，他睡不着。也许是因为还未能完全信任这家人，他认为自己处在一种警戒的状态。

达利姆和玛丽亚已经睡去，他想他留在家乡的小儿子塞夫此时也应当安睡了。他突然牵挂起塞夫，还有马西亚夫。

是什么让他如此不安？是对局势的不明朗感到恐慌吗？是对草原潮湿寒冷的夜晚感到不适吗？还是远离家乡让他变得多愁善感并脆弱了？他想不到理由。即使每日都在与死亡相伴，他也不曾觉得如此不安。或许是年龄让他变了，因为他知道自己已经不再锐利，在白天面对那群敌人的战斗时，他就意识到自己已经开始迟钝了。

他想：“也许达利姆会做得更好，但我还有更多要教他的。塞夫还年轻，可他也会长成优秀的战士的。我的玛丽亚……”他想到这里时在心底笑了笑，不由得往她身边再靠了靠，“她是个好战士，也是个好母亲，不过我们一样在变得年老，会一直变老，老到得将一切交给孩子们。塞夫、塞夫，我该写封信回去，我们已经离开太久也离开太远了。还有马利克，春天的时候他的信上说他的儿子已经加入了训练，我还没见过那孩子，我一直没有机会……希望这个冬天马利克的旧伤不会折磨他……”

他在思考，而墨绿色的、毒液一样的不安并没有消失，但他已经决定今夜要醒着了，那样的话，他就可以替达利姆和玛丽亚保持警戒以驱散自己的不安。

10-1228  
书房的门紧闭着，他已经不知道自己将自己关在这个房间里多少天了，更不知道现在是什么时间，地下室的房间没有窗，他看不到天空和阳光，也不想关心这些。他只是在想起来的时候吃儿子送来的食物，渴了的时候才用那个脏兮兮的杯子弄点水喝，除此之外，他几乎是不眠不休地盯着那个金属球看，不停地在纸上写写画画。

伊甸苹果的光辉真的照亮了他的道路吗？还是说不断引诱着他前往无法归来的深渊？

“你想要什么？伊甸苹果？”

“不，是我想要什么？”他回答自己。

愚蠢至极，我在做什么？快些，向我展现你的智慧，你的一切，我知道你可以做到很多，可以回答我所有的问题，我们不必走弯路，我们可以实现我们所想，只要询问，如此简单。

他感到自己快要发疯了。  
如果他保持清醒，就不得不思考，当他思考，就会陷入悲伤，他开始没日没夜地窥探苹果的秘密，为了让自己不想起悲痛，即使因此而发疯，也比剜心的痛苦要来得好。沉迷于神器只是他从痛苦中解脱的一种方式。

金色的光闪耀着，成为黑暗的地下室里唯一的光，它是一颗太阳，悬挂在夜空，向他展示着它无上的智慧和力量。

于是他看到了那副景象，末日般的景象，他睁大眼睛，无法理解苹果为什么要给他看这些，但他并未停下，直到景象消失，屋子里完全暗下来。他开始陷入黑暗，也陷入清醒，当他再次回想起玛丽亚和塞夫已经不在了的时候，眼泪无声地滴落在案桌上。

11-1247  
马西亚夫夜最深的时候，他踏着有些迟缓的步伐走到了阿巴斯的面前。

他以前从未想过，几十年前埋下的种子会长成满布道路的荆棘，在他没留意时，毒草已经渐渐将他包围，将他瓦解。是谁的错？谁的问题？他没有答案，已经有越来越多的问题没有答案，他只知道争端不会停止，死亡更不会。

他心想：“我已经不剩什么了。”他本已经将一切抛在脑后，仇恨、痛苦、热情和爱，他都已经遗忘了。

但那天，那个继承了马利克名字的孩子出现在他眼前的时候，他意识到，马西亚夫还有人在等他，他的兄弟姐妹们还需要他，信条的延续也还需要他。穿着刺客白袍小马利克成为了他的引路人，他们一路走向鹰堡，不快也不慢，刺客们或跟随他，或反叛阿巴斯而撤下，他发觉原来一切都在静静地等待着他，他还可以做些什么。

我已经不剩什么了，那就让我面对你吧。

他说了想说的话，也听到了阿巴斯的回答，那是他的习惯，他总得给将死之人尊重，或者说，他也有那么一丝希望不必那样做，毕竟他们都已经太老太老了，他已经不想再厮杀了。

但最终，阿巴斯还是倒下了，伴随惊扰黑夜的一声枪响，伴随着折磨阿巴斯自己一生的问题，伴随着恨意、卑鄙与罪恶，一切都消失了。

在寂静无声的、浓稠的黑夜里，他多少解脱了。

12-1257  
天亮之前，冷风吹拂着砌成的鹰堡每一块石砖，那些高高的旗杆在风中摇晃，它们已经很多年都不再飘扬着刺客的旗帜了，高耸在山上的刺客堡垒也从今日起就不会再发挥它曾经的作用。砖石或许会存续下去，一百年、两百年、三百年，刺客们带着信条离开，他们去往每一处，信条也会去往每一处，一直延续下去，一百年、两百年、三百年，他相信会比砖石更久。

最后一次同达利姆告别，他拥抱了他的孩子，以很多立场，导师、领导者、长辈、托付者和父亲。

当那道门渐渐关闭，他问自己有没有一丝后悔？

他回答自己：“不。”

他一直都是清醒的，明白自己应当走到这里就已足够，明白自己跟随他们一起只会成为累赘。何况他更喜欢宁静，他想这样也很不错，大概几百年里都没有人再来叨扰他了。

当他环顾自己一手组织建造的这个空荡荡的图书馆时，他不由得笑出来，毕竟这也算是他给那些家伙开的一个玩笑，他会守在这里，留下来一直看那些家伙失败的样子。

已经太累了。

他坐下来，突然有些想念马西亚夫的雪，他渐渐闭上眼，真的如愿看到了白色的雪，雪花满布天地，那是他曾经刺客的白袍的颜色。

黑夜很快会结束，太阳马上就要升起来了。第一缕阳光照射在厚厚的白雪上反射出闪亮的光，大地上的一切都变得明朗起来，孤寂的砖石上空再度出现翱翔的隼鹰。

阿泰尔坐在那里，他如愿看到了那场白雪，看到了他们的失败，也看到他想要的人最终成功走到他面前来。

-1512


End file.
